


fatalism

by neutralbutterfly



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Debatably Healthy Relationships, M/M, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralbutterfly/pseuds/neutralbutterfly
Summary: (Full game spoilers.)Hoshi writes a novel and Shuuichi plays with knives.





	fatalism

His phone vibrates. Hoshi cranes his neck over his laptop screen to see if someone is calling, but it’s merely an email alert. He opens a new tab on his computer, typing in a single ‘g’ and waits for autocomplete to do the rest.

Like anyone would phone him anyways.

The new email is from the website where he occasionally publishes his writing. Hoshi has a new comment on _Despair Renegade_ which is fine. At least, it will be fine if it isn’t someone asking why his murders carry such brutality, or begging for an update.

He isn’t about to disclose his suicidal tendencies to the public, and the second only serves as an irritant.

For some reason, the comment is neither. No, it’s a friend of his, gushing extraordinarily about the content yet again. Friend is a strong word, of course. Hoshi hasn’t had someone whom he truly believed to be a friend since his girlfriend passed.

Maybe it’s ‘ex-girlfriend’ now, but it feels cruel to dismiss her like that.

Hoshi deletes the comment, but pulls up his instant messaging program.

_star: Thanks, Saihara._

_last one: LOVE YA HOSHI MY PAL MY BRO MY FRIEND O FRIEND OF MINE_

_star: Is your caps lock broken again?_

_last one: MAYBE_

_star: I can take a look at it this evening, if you want to come over._

_last one: NAH ITS FUCKED. I PULLED OFF THE KEY AND FUCK KNOWS WHERE IT WENT._

_star: Sorry for assuming._

_last one: NO WORRIES. I CAN STILL COME OVER THOUGH IF YOU WANT. ID LIKE TO SEE YOU_

_star: Come at 8?_

_last one: YOU GOT IT. ILL BRING SNACKS_

Hoshi closes his eyes and sighs. Loneliness, yet again, proves to be his enemy.

* * *

Shuuichi falls asleep on his couch at three in the morning, a half eaten bag of gummy bears resting on his lap. Hoshi watches him silently, his eyes drooping.

He had talked about Danganronpa the whole time. Not that he really does anything else, at this point. Hoshi can’t blame him, it’s a good series, but sometimes he gets worried for Shuuichi’s health.

He watches the boy’s chest rise and fall, then crawls up beside him and leans against him, falling asleep to the rhythm of Shuuichi’s heartbeat.

* * *

He wakes up to discover a hole in his desk, a butterfly knife in the bathroom, and a distinct lack of any human presence.

* * *

Shuuichi’s house is a glorified shoebox. There’s a kitchen, a bathroom, and one bedroom with a screen down the middle. His acquaintance (friend?) is sitting on the counter, balancing steak knives on his wrists.

“You forgot this,” Hoshi says, placing the one from his own house in front of him.

One of the knives falls off and clatters on the floor. “That was a gift!”

Hoshi mutters. “Well, I don’t want it.”

Shuuichi sniffs. “Spoilsport.”

“Also, I need a new desk now,” Hoshi says. “You wouldn’t happen to know why, would you?”

Shuuichi snags the butterfly knife and drags the edge of the blade across his arm. “Not a clue.”

“I’m going home-”

“Hey!” Shuuichi says suddenly. “Are you going to the auditions?”

He doesn’t need to ask for what.

“Only if you are,” Hoshi responds.

Shuuichi grins. “Why wouldn’t I?”

A dull ache forms in the back of Hoshi’s skull as he answers. “I don’t know.”

* * *

Hoshi sits on a plastic chair in a waiting room, his friend (something else?) on his left. He holds a ticket with his audition number on it, and nothing else.

Above the door, there is a neon sign. The number on it changes to _1227._ Hoshi’s own is _1228,_ so he knows what this must mean.

“This is goodbye?” he questions.

Shuuichi shrugs. “Only for a bit. Are you nervous, Hoshi?”

Hoshi looks away. “Not exactly.”

“Aw, don’t worry about me,” Shuuichi says. “I’ll be just fine, okay? And so will you.”

Hoshi looks at him, looking him in the eye as best he can with a cap covering his face. He reaches out, hooks Shuuichi’s tie around his fingers, and pulls him down for a rough kiss.

Shuuichi asks. “What was that for?”

For the knife. For talking to him. For being there.

“Everything,” Hoshi replies. “Don’t keep ‘em waiting any longer. And knock ‘em dead.”

Shuuichi smiles at him, then gets up and opens the door, leaving him alone in the waiting room.

It’s the last time that they’ll ever speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Props to @dunyazad for looking this over!


End file.
